


Alone

by Juun



Series: New Years Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to write dabbles until midnight. Multi-fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

The army doctor looked at his shoes. He sat in the, now his, flat. He held champaign in one hand, the other cradling his head. Soft sighs and tiny whimpers were heard, despite no tears. The clock tower chimed. John raises the glass, clicking it on nothing and puckers his lips to take a sip. He slowly says right before,  
"God, I miss you."


End file.
